Theories on certain buildings in Beckindale/Emmerdale.
Over the years many real life locations have been used for filming the village scenes or buildings in the fictional Beckindale village. Arncliffe and Esholt then a purpose built replica of Esholt was built. A few times buildings used in Esholt/Harewood were meant to be the same buildings in the fictional show as what was used in Arncliffe. In the current Harewood set the smithy, church (only since 2002, before that tea rooms and school), village hall, shop and cemetery are meant to be the same as what we saw in Arncliffe, and we saw these buildings in Esholt of which the Harewood set is a virtual copy of. The Arncliffe, Esholt and Harewood old school all look alike as does the smithy and village hall. Demdyke Row, could Tall Trees Cottages be the remainder of it? One theory with very strong conjecture is Tall Trees Cottage which is at the far end of Emmerdale to the Dingles farm. From 1977 to 1993 a row of houses in Beckindale was featured (in real life Bunkers Hill in Esholt). This row of houses was Demdyke Row which consisted of 6 properties and was the home of Seth and Meg Armstrong, Percy Edgar, Joe Sugden and Kathy Gimbel and Nick Bates and Archie Brooks etc. Demdyke Row was partially destroyed in the 1993 plane crash and two thirds of the houses were destroyed by wreckage. After this Demdyke Row was written out of the show and the remaining properties not featured again. However in 1998 when the purpose built set was built the production team built what was to later be known in the show as Tall Trees Cottages. We did not see the residents of these until 2006 when Noreen Bell lived in the cottages, by then knocked into two. Marlon Dingle later moved in. Since then there has been hints that Tall Trees Cottage could be the part of Demdyke Row which survived the plane crash. It is of similar position, looks and at the top of an incline. In 2011 Marlon Dingle and Rhona Goskirk suggested "Demdyke" as a name for their unborn baby after the place it was conceived which was Tall Trees Cottages. This indicates the cottage is in the sub parish of Demdyke in Emmerdale. The sign near the footbridge at the back of the church in Church Lane points towards the cottages and says Demdyke. Would be good if this was finally confirmed. Farrers Barn, Church Lane, could it be the old vicarage? This is just my overactive imagination (laugh out loud) but I have a theory that Farrers Barn could be the old vicarage we saw in Emmerdale Farm from 1973 to 1989 when Mr Hinton retired, in which the vicarage was not seen until Rev Ashley Thomas moved to the village. Farrers Barn was first seen in February 1998 and Eric Pollard set up his antiques shop there and turned the adjacent house into his own accommodation. Farrers Barn is on the corner of Church Lane and Main Street and next to the present church and opposite Jacobs Fold and Annies Cottage. It has a few similarities to the real Esholt vicarage used as the shows vicarage and is in the same part of the village. It is of similar size and when Hintyon retired it may have been revamped a bit and a frontage put on the barn part to extend it. This would have happened offscreen as there are aspects of the village and characters we dont see. Category:Emmerdale.